


A Snowy London Evening

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, London, Smut, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty/Fluffy) Fanfics – day 7While on a trip to London to film a movie, Toby and Maeve are stuck in their hotel during a snow storm.
Relationships: Toby Grummett/Original Female Character(s)





	A Snowy London Evening

The snow carelessly fell outside the London hotel window, covering the streets below with a soft blanket of snow. It could best be described as angelic.

Toby, meanwhile, was not enjoying it. He was bored out of his mind.

He, along with his longtime girlfriend Maeve, had come to London to work on their newest film together and production had halted due to a major snowstorm that had hit the city. As a result, the entire cast and crew were stuck in their hotel until the storm passed.

He turned off the crappy movie he had been watching (some lowbrow mindless one that he couldn’t even remember the name of) and flopped back on the couch, letting out a huff of boredom. He stood up and walked into the bedroom area of his suite where Maeve was working at the desk. He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

“Babe,” he whined as he rested his chin on the top of her blonde hair. “I’m bored.”

“And what do you want me to do about it?” she asked him, not taking her eyes off the laptop screen in front of her.

“Let’s have sex.”

“I’m working. Maybe later.”

Toby whined again and pressed his face in her left shoulder.

“I said later,” she said.

He continued to pout. He reached into her top and palmed her right boob, giving it a firm squeeze.

“God damnit, Toby,” she grumbled. “I said knock it off. I’ve got to finish these edits.”

“Can’t you do it later?” he asked her.

Maeve sighed. “Fine, if it’ll shut you up.”

She reached around and stroked his dick through his underwear.

Toby let out a happy moan as his shaft perked up. He reached down with his other hand and dipped them into Maeve’s pajama bottoms. His large fingers snaked into her panties and brushed her folds, making her sigh in bliss.

She lifted her head and deeply kissed him on the lips, threading her left hand in his raven hair.

Toby eagerly returned the kiss. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the large king-size bed. He tossed her onto the bed; Maeve giggled as she landed. He crawled over her diminutive frame. He intensely kissed her on the lips, devouring them. His hands then trailed down her body and up her shirt; he pulled it off over her head and tossed it aside. He ran his hands down her sides to her panties, pulling them off as well. He reached in between her legs and rubbed her sex. It soon became slick.

Maeve ran her hands over his chiseled chest to the hem of his underwear. She tugged them down and caressed his organ. Her touch sent euphoric shivers up his spine.

Toby slowly pulled away. He kissed a path down her chest and stomach to her soft patch of pubic hair. He lifted her legs over his elbows and peppered the area with kisses; she let out a happy hum. He licked a stripe up her essence, the tip of his tongue flicking her bud.

She gasped. Maeve laced her fingers in Toby’s hair. The tips of her fingers grazed his scalp as she held him close to her honeypot.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned as Toby ate her pussy with reckless abandon, delving into every little nook and cranny. Maeve threw her head back as she moaned louder.

She soon felt her lower lips twitch, her climax racking her body.

Toby stood up and pulled her to the edge of the bed, her rear resting on the edge; he lifted her legs and placed her ankles on his shoulders. He gave himself a few quick pumps and placed the tip of his stalk at her opening; he eased it into her cave. He moaned as her warm cavern engulfed him. He rolled his hips, his

“Fuck, you feel so fucking tight,” he praised her as he massaged her lower leg. “You feel so fucking good.”

“You feel so good, too,” Maeve replied as she placed her hand on his thigh, her delicate fingers grazing his skin.

Toby smiled and rocked his hips faster. He kissed her left ankle, sucking on the soft skin, his need to come growing with each second.

“Touch yourself,” he said to her.

Maeve reached down and began to caress her clit; the bud doubled in size. She gasped as the sensation in her vagina slowly built.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” she moaned. “I… I… I…”

She threw her head back and arched her back as her body shook from one of the most incredibly intense orgasms she’d ever felt.

Toby soon followed. He let out an animalistic groan as he squirted his sperm deep inside his girlfriend. He collapsed on the bed next to her, panting hard as he recovered. He pulled Maeve close.

She smiled and snuggled against his wide chest, enjoying the post-sex euphoria as the snow continued to fall outside. Work could definitely wait.


End file.
